Milo Rego
Milo Rego (1974 – 2012) was a Brazilian criminal, the second-in-command of São Paulo's Crachá Preto, and the right-hand man of the gang's leader Álvaro Neves from 2007 until 2012. His main weapon was a machete. He served as one of the three secondary antagonists of Max Payne 3. Born 1974, Rego had joined the Brazilian army but was decommissioned in 2006 due to his mental status. Following his dismiss from the Brazilian army, Rego joined the Crachá Preto gang, soon becoming the underboss of the gang, and Neves' right-hand man, as well his closest associate. In 2010, during a vigilante attack on the Purgatópolis favela, Rego was caught and tortured by three gang members, leaving both his face and personality scarred. By 2012, the two began to work for Senator Victor Branco, a right-wing politician, and the Unidade de Forças Especiais, the special forces unit of São Paulo. The two groups started to deal with human organs and sell them on the streets. Later the same year, Rego and Neves were sent to destroy the exchange between the Branco bodyguards and the Comando Sombra (CS), stealing ransom money that was meant for the kidnapped wife of Rodrigo Branco, Victor's brother. The two later arrived in Nova Esperança, serving as backup for the UFE during the attack on the CS. There, Rego captured Marcelo Branco (Victor's younger brother) and Giovanna Taveres (Victor's sister-in-law), Rego ordered the burning of Marcelo, and was soon engaged in a melee fight with Max Payne, Branco's bodyguard, and was killed when his throat is sliced by his own machete. His corpse was later found by Neves, who blames Max for his death. Biography Time in the Brazilian military Milo Rego was born in Brazil circa 1973. At some point during the mid-2000s, Rego joined the Brazilian army but was soon decommissioned in 2006, following a psychiatric evaluation, which deemed him unfit for service. Milo Rego also join the UFE as seen the picture with Da Silva's folder in A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature. This can explained the relationship between the Cracha Preto and UFE Joining the Crachá Preto In 2007, Rego was recruited to the Crachá Preto by Neves, most likely sent by Becker to support the Cracha Preto. Rego soon became his right-hand man, and primarily functioned as a bodyguard and hitman for him. In 2010, he was captured by gang members during a vigilante attack on the Purgatópolis favela. Rego was tortured for three days with a cigarette lighter leaving his face permanently scarred in the right side of his face, matching his scarred personality. At some point his gang made an alliance with the Unidade de Forças Especiais special forces unit of Sao Paulo. Rego, and his boss Neves, began to work for Victor Branco, the man behind the UFE. Working for Victor Branco In 2012, a rival gang of the Crachá Preto, the Comando Sombra, kidnapped Fabiana Branco, the wife of the businessman Rodrigo Branco, Victor's older brother. Branco's bodyguards, Max Payne and Raul Passos, set a deal to exchange the money for Fabiana, meeting with CS members at the stadium of the Galatians FC. Under the orders of Victor, Rego and Neves interrupted the exchange and had their men killing and chasing down both the CS and the bodyguards. Rego's men finally found and killed the CS member who had the exchange money, and took the bag to Neves and Rego. At that time, Payne and Passos found a helicopter and flew away from the stadium. Rego aimed an RPG-7 at them and when he was about to take them down, he was stopped by Neves, who stated that they were only paid to bring the money, not take down the two bodyguards. Leading Rego to put down the rocket launcher and responding with 'fair enough'. Favela warzone and death .]] Later that year, the UFE launched an attack on the Comando Sombra hideout in Nova Esperança, with a few members of the Crachá Preto, including Rego himself, serving as a backup. The UFE later gave the people and gang members they captured, including Marcelo Branco and Giovanna Taveres, to Rego and his men. Max Payne oversaw the exchange and followed Rego to a backyard in which he kept Marcelo and Giovanna. Rego then ordered one of his men to burn Marcelo, which he did. As Marcelo died, Rego's man was knocked out by Payne, who rushed, though it was too late, to save Marcelo. Rego threw Giovanna away and drew out his machete. Rego attacked Payne, who blocked and disarmed him. Payne then kicked at Rego, making him fall down, and finally struck him with Rego's own machete at his throat, ending the sadistic soldier's life. Payne and Taveres then escaped from the area, taking Rego's pistol with them. A few minutes after his death, Rego's corpse was found by Neves, who asked one of the men who came with him who killed Rego, who said that it was 'the American'. Neves then blames Payne for the death of Rego. Personality and traits Rego was known as a person that exhibits both psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies. It is also reported in his UFE dossier that Rego liked and enjoyed dominating and humiliating his victims. Similar to Jack Lupino, the underboss of the Punchinello Crime Family and an early enemy of Max Payne (the killer of both Rego and Lupino), Rego showed many signs of brutality and sadism, burning Marcelo Branco to death to make his death pass off as a gang killing, and attempting to blow up both Payne and Raul Passos even after his work was done. Rego seemed to be much the opposite of Neves; while Neves was rather easygoing and talkative, Rego was more serious and focused, as he tended to keep himself silent. Rego was very proficient with firearms and melee weapons and was a skilled sword wielder. He also wields a PT92, but often keeps it holstered. He was shown to use an RPG-7, but his marksmanship was unknown, as he was stopped by Neves before he could fire a rocket. Appearance Milo Rego was a somewhat overweight medium-sized man, with tanned skin tone, and a short graying black hair. He had a thick beard with a white patch. The most notable feature in his appearance was a large scar on the right side of his face, as well a blind white eye - both were caused because of a torture in 2010. He wore a green shirt under dark, green vest and had a blue checkered scarf around his neck. He wore black gloves on his hands, with a black watch on his left wrist. He also wore a green pair of pants that had a walkie-talkie bound to a holster. Equipment *'Machete' - a large cleaver-like cutting tool. This was the main and favorite weapon of Rego, and he was very skilled with it. He held his machete by the left side of his hip. He used it during his final moments, battling Max Payne. Ironically, this weapon was what ended his life. *'Armor vest' - the trademark clothing piece of the Crachá Preto - a dark green vest that protects from shooting and lethal wounds. *'RPG-7' - a popular and powerful rocket launcher. *'PT92' - a popular handgun used by the Crachá Preto. Moderate damage. Rego has his PT92 in a holster on his vest. It was later taken by his killer, Max Payne. UFE files data Details *'Surname': Rego *'Forename(s)': Milo *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Age': 39 Overview *Believed to be the right-hand man of Álvaro Neves. *Ex-army. Decommissioned in 2006 following a psychiatric evaluation that deemed him unfit for service. *Recruited to the Crachá Preto in 2007. *Primarily functions as a bodyguard and hitman. Very proficient with firearms and melee weapons. *Exhibits both psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies. Likes to dominate and humiliate his victims. *Captured by gang members during a vigilante attack on the Purgatópolis favela in 2010. *Tortured for three days with a cigarette lighter leaving his face permanently scarred. Behind the scenes Boss Fight Strategy Rego's "boss fight" involves a "quick time event" - a method of context-sensitive gameplay in which the player performs actions on the control device shortly after the appearance of an on-screen prompt. In order to defeat Rego, the player has to quickly press the buttons appearing on the screen. If the player fails, Rego will kill Max. ;Xbox 360 #LT - Block #RT - Disarm #Y - Kick #A - Strike ;PS3 #L2 - Block #R2 - Disarm #Triangle - Kick #X - Strike PC #Right-Click - Block #Left-Click - Disarm #F - Kick #Left Control - Strike Misc *Milo is the only boss fight in the series that involves only a quick time event. He is also the first boss fight in the series that challenges a player into a Melee fight. *In his UFE files in the main website, there is a photo next to the file showing three armed men stand next to another man who seems to be tied to a chair. This is image possibly took during Rego's torture. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Just Another Day at the Office **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature (Picture only) **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Killed) Reference External link *[http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/cracha Milo Rego and the Crachá Preto intelligence file on the official Max Payne 3 website]. es:Milo Rego Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Enemies Category:Crachá Preto Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Killed by Max Payne Category:Max Payne 3 Characters